Such a micromechanical component is generally known. The printed publication DE 100 37 821 A1, for example, discusses a micromechanical component which has two functional layers lying diametrically opposed, the functional layers being operatively connected via a connecting center layer, and the functional layers additionally having a depression in the region of the operative connection. Relative displacements that occur between the functional layers parallel to their main extension plane are prevented solely by the operative connection. However, especially in the encapsulation of micromechanical components, relatively high pressures and forces arise, which subject the layers to high compressive loading and shear forces. In the extreme case, this results in tears in the operative connections, losses in the adhesion between the layers, permeability of the functional region, and/or malfunction of the micromechanical component. A mechanically stable contact for the absorption of such forces is not provided in the related art.